Dim Lights
by RochelleCO4
Summary: One shot from 'No Holds Barred.' Set in the first chapter. Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) walks into his favourite bar back home after being on the road and sees something he likes.


_**Author's note: Special thanks to UntilNeverDawns for choosing this one shot. Set in the first chapter of No Holds Barred.**_

* * *

**March 2011**

Rick was well into his all day shift, working at his bar in the city centre of Cincinnati. It was sunset, the time of day where the workers were coming in having a post work drink and the daytime drunks were at their peak. Today had been no different from no other. There were the usual faces and characters, plus a few newbies which Rick suspected were from the nearby film set that was generating some buzz from the locals.

It wasn't the best bar, but it was his and he loved it. In every city you had the swank wine bars and the brightly lit fancy places. But not this bar. Rustic interior and dim lights and this was how he and the people that drank there.

Rick sniggered to himself as a familiar face walked through the door. Jon Moxley. Somewhat a known face around these parts, Jon had been out of town for a while, only to return a few days ago. No doubt the bar would be flocked with women tonight, Jon's old groupies and hangers on. Not that Rick minded. These people spent money.

'Usual, Mox?' Rick asked as he prepared the usual, scotch on the rocks.

'Yeah. Thanks.'

Jon's drink was in front of him in no time, whilst the wrestler handed him a load of notes. Rick didn't bother counting it, he knew Jon was always good for it. He smiled as he watched Jon's eyes roam the room and fall on the table where some of the new faces were sitting. It was the table of three that stood out to Rick, and apparently Jon too. There was the striking and outgoing redhead who was often heard talking about herself and laughing…loudly. Sat opposite was the timid looking blonde, softly spoken with impeccable manners. In between them was a local face, a tall man full of boyish brashness and charisma who was flirting outrageously with the redhead.

'Checking out the fresh meat, Mox?' Rick smirked as he watched Jon lick his lips.

'What's their story?' Jon asked, his head jerking towards the trio.

'The redhead's some wannabe actress. She's got some mouth on her. New York. The dude is a local, they've been making eyes with each other all evening.'

'And blondie?' Jon spoke, his teeth crushing on an ice cube.

'I dunno, man. She kinda keeps to herself. She's got a cute accent though. British.' Rick winked, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

'Hmmm…' Jon groaned low in his throat, rubbing his lips with his fingers.

'Didn't think she was ya type. She's definitely not a rat or a groupie.' Rick sniggered, following Jon's gaze and looking towards the girl with the soft golden curls and shy smile.

'She's a woman. My type.' Jon nodded appreciatively.

'Well I don't really think you're her type.' Rick laughed.

'Pft. I'm everyone's type. Bitches love me.' Jon snorted, his demeanor oozing with the arrogance and self-assurance that made the women he came into contact with weak at the knees.

'You're shameless ya know that?' Rick chuckled, shaking his head as Jon looked like he was a predator looking at prey.

'Ya know it's true, Rick. They always come back for Mox.' Jon proclaimed, slapping his chest as Rick laughed heartedly.

Jon took a giant swig of his drink, swallowing down the amber liquor in one before placing the empty glass on the bar and pushing it towards Rick.

'Pour me another will ya?'

Rick silently obliged, free pouring the glass before chucking ice cubes in in. Jon handed him a note, wasting no time to drink his whiskey. After putting the money in the till, Rick noted an eye watering sight approaching.

'Head's up, man. Kelly is heading in your direction.' Rick spoke lowly, nudging to his right.

Staggering towards the bar was a tall, leggy and overdressed and under clothed young woman with a bad blonde die job who was struggling to walk in her high heels. Her hair was made from natty cheap extensions that needed a good brush and her dark roots made it abundantly clear she wasn't a natural blonde. She wore too much make up on her face, her plumped up lips smeared in bright pink lipstick and giant fake lashes stuck on her eyelids. Her orange fake tan streak down her slim legs that were on show in a black PVC mini skirt and bright yellow crop top. Even in the dim lights she lit up for all the wrong reasons. She looked a mess and was definitely Jon's type.

'Fuck. How long's she been here?' Jon cursed, shrinking on his bar stool as he tried to seem invisible.

'Long enough to be pretty trashed. She's been asking after ya.' Rick shrugged, trying not to enjoy Jon's obvious discomfort too much.

Jon and Kelly had a history in the same way Jon had history with most women in the area. Only Kelly was as persistent as she was easy, and Jon was never any good at saying no to women.

'I bet she is.' Jon murmured, recalling the last encounter they had several months prior. He swore to himself there wouldn't be another. Not only was Kelly a skank but she was crazy and more trouble than she's worth.

'Mox!'

He groaned inwardly and turned to the cheap skank making a beeline for him. He didn't wanna have to make an exit, not when he had been eyeing up his next potential conquest but he couldn't stomach the company of Kelly trying to crawl on his lap and mark her territory.

'Sup, Babe.' He greeted through gritted teeth.

'I was wondering when you'd show up. Cody told me you were back in town. How long you here for this time?' She spoke sweetly, battering her fake lashes and pushing her inflated breasts out as far as her back could arch.

'I dunno. Ya know me though, don't like to stay in once place too long.' Jon spoke casually, his body language looking closed and unwelcoming much to the ignorance of Kelly. Rick had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. This was hilarious to him.

'I've missed you, Mox. Ya missed me?' Kelly spoke seductively, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and whispering in his ear. He nearly gagged on the sickly scent of her cheap perfume invading his nostrils.

'Sure.'

'Maybe you can show me later…' She whispered, her lips grazing his earlobe making him abruptly pull back.

'Sorry Kel, I'm kinda busy tonight.' Jon shrugged, avoiding her gaze and pushing her gently off him.

'Oh. I'm around tomorrow night.' She smiled cheerily, completely ignorant of his rejection.

'Maybe. No promises, eh?' He shrugged, turning away from her.

'Are you ditching me?' She huffed with her hands on her hips, looking animated and over dramatic.

'Ditching you? We have to be together for that to happen, sweetheart.' Jon drawled, rolling his eyes as he finished his drink in one.

'Ya know what I mean.' She pouted with narrow eyes.

'I gotta split. Gotta get some smokes. See ya in a sec.' Jon called, before grabbing his jacket from the stool and darting out the door without a word as Kelly called after him in desperation.

'Mox!'

Laughing to himself at the scene that just played out in front of him, Rick shook his head as he watched a defeated and dejected Kelly take the stool that was once occupied by Jon and drape herself over the bar.

'Can I get a shot of Tequila, Rick?' She whined, scrambling her purse for money.

'Sure.'

Rick poured the clear liquid in front of her, along with a salt shaker and a wedge of lemon as she passed him the money. He heard her wince as the strong alcohol hit the back of her throat.

'I dunno why he gotta be like this. We could be so perfect together.' She slurred, wiping the Tequila from her chin.

'Forget him, Kel. Ya know he's never gonna settle down.' Rick sighed as he wiped the sticky mess off the bar with a wet cloth.

Kelly fiddled the empty shot glass, rolling it between her fingers as Rick's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

'Hey, there's Sami. And he's looking pretty lonely.'

Kelly's head snapped up towards the front door where Jon's best buddy and fellow wrestler Sami walked through. Without a word she stumbled off the stool and darted towards him.

He laughed to himself loudly before acknowledging the tall local guy sitting on the table with the two girls Jon had been staring at, approaching him.

'Hey can I get two bottles of Bud and a vodka cranberry?' He asked, grabbing some notes from his pocket.

'Sure.' Rick answered as he proceeded to make the drinks.

He noted that the redhead was hollering out the door before winking at the guy and heading back to the table that was empty. He gave the guy his drinks and change and carried on people watching before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. His eyebrows raised in amusement as he read the text message.

_Mox: Has crazy Kelly gone yet?_

He was in the process of replying but was interrupted by an incensed Sami, his face red with rage.

'Kelly? Really?' He asked incredulously.

'Blame your buddy, Mox. He's done with her and she needed cheering up.' Rick retorted with a smirk.

'Why don't you cheer her up?' Sami snapped, folding his arms and staring at the barman with accusation in his tone.

'My dick ain't going near that. I'm not one of you wrestlers, I wouldn't fuck just anything.' Rick snorted, looking on at Kelly staggering from table to table like a crazy drunk stripper.

'Me neither. You mistake me for Mox.' Sami quipped as Rick handed him a bottle of beer without charge, making the wrestler smile in appreciation at the gesture.

'Nah. Mox is one of a kind.' Rick chortled as Sami laughed in agreement before walking off towards his buddies at the other end of the bar.

He heard the sound of heels clinking on the floor and looked to see a further intoxicated Kelly storming towards the exit.

'You tell Mox to go and fuck himself!' She shrieked over her shoulder before storming out the bar. Deciding to put Jon out of his misery he finished the text, pressing send before serving his text customer.

_She's gone. You can come out of hiding now. Pussy._

Sniggering to himself, he put his phone in his back pocket before looking up to greet his next customer. He was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde chick with the cute accent that Jon seemed so captivated with, smiling at him and fiddling with her $20.

'Er can I get two bottles of Bud and a vodka and cranberry please?' She asked in her soft, delicate voice with the shyest smile in the building.

Rick couldn't help but smirk. She definitely didn't belong here with the crude, easy women and the brash vulgar men. It amused him greatly to see someone look some comfortable being out of place under the dim lights.

On cue, Jon walked through the doors with his eyes lighting up with excitement at blondie leaning on the bar patiently waiting for her drinks. He winked at Rick before slowly moving forward, creeping up behind blondie.

'Usual, Jon?' Rick asked, hiding his smile as Jon raised his eyebrow at him. He always called him Mox.

Jon realised that Rick had the advantage because he could see the look on blondie's face. So Jon moved closer to sense her breathing and body language.

'Yeh, thanks.' Jon smirked, pushing himself closer towards the girl whose body stiffened at his presence and her breathing hitched in her throat.

Rick shook his head as he poured Jon's whisky before giving the girl her vodka, out of mercy for her so he could get out of her personal space because the expression she wore on her face was one of great discomfort yet curiosity. He handed Jon his drink, watching as his mind ticked, breathing in the sweet scent of the girl in between them

'Keep the change, Rick.' Jon sniggered before handing him a note and swiftly walking off to an unoccupied table in the corner of the bar.

He saw the colour return to the cheeks of the girl who looked flustered and perplexed by what had just occurred. She hurried back to her friends whilst Jon's eyes remained on her the whole time, staring at her with intent and curiosity. He knew that look. Without knowing the sweet blonde girl had just captivated Jon's undivided attention. Poor thing don't know what just hit her.


End file.
